


Removal of a tooth, reveals the truth

by DreamingIsAlwaysPossible



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Crack, Can be platonic or romantic, Dentist Visit, Dentists, Dorms, Fluff, Is this crack?, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and dads, but it's not seen, jaemin is just high from the dentist, just sweet, talk about babies, wrote this in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible/pseuds/DreamingIsAlwaysPossible
Summary: “You’re so pretty.”Jeno snorted. “Yeah, and you’re still high from the dentist.”“You know what I really want to do with you?” asked Jaemin and waggled his eyebrows.Jeno tried to free his arms from Jaemin’s hold. “Ethically speaking, I don’t think we can do anything with you in this state.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Removal of a tooth, reveals the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I threw together in an evening. Got inspired by a tumblr post by funkylittlebidiot 
> 
> https://funkylittlebidiot.tumblr.com/post/190890143323/tony-high-on-painkillers-you-know-what-i-really

One of their managers guided Jaemin in through the front door. The idol leaned on the older, head on one shoulder and arms wrapped around the manager’s waist. 

“You are my favorite manager-hyung, did you know that?” 

Jeno and Donghyuck rose from the kitchen table, walking quickly to relieve their manager from having to carry Jaemin’s entire weight. Renjun and Jisung remained seated at the table, finishing their dinner. 

“No! I want to go with hyung!” They struggled for a minute before they had one of Jaemin’s arms each around their shoulders. 

“Okay, boys, you just have to look after him for a short while.” He patted Jaemin’s head absentmindedly. “Manager Park should be here any minute, but I’ve got to run, the appointment took longer than we anticipated and I’m already late. My suggestion would be to get him to lay down. He’s going to be really out of it for another hour or so.” 

With that he left the three boys standing in the hallway. 

“Heey, Hyuckie!” His head lolled to one side, smiling goofily at his friend. All he got was a poke in the head. “Nono, Hyuckie’s mean.” 

Before they could stop him, Jaemin pulled back his arm from Donghyuck and instead clung to Jeno like a koala. 

Donghyuck took one look at the choking hold Jaemin had Jeno in and stepped back.

“You know what? I’m gonna let you do the honours of putting him to bed, on your own.” Jeno tried to protest. “No no, you’re strong enough. Good luck!”

So Jeno ended up leading a chattering Jaemin to his and Jisung’s room. Luckily Jaemin went willingly, and even threw himself into his bed. From there he turned a sly smile towards Jeno. 

“You’re so pretty.” 

Jeno snorted. “Yeah, and you’re still really high from the dentist.” 

“You know what I really want to do with you?” asked Jaemin and waggled his eyebrows.

Jeno tried to free his arms from Jaemin’s hold. “Ethically speaking, I don’t think we can do anything with you in this state.”

“Have a baby.” Jaemin’s eyes twinkled. 

Jeno spluttered. “Okay, we will ‘make a baby’ as soon as you’re sobered up.”

Jaemin pouted. “No, not make a baby! Have a baby! I want to have like a little baby with you and we can just love it and hold it and bounce it…”

“I thought that is what we- no, you- have Jisung for.” Jeno tried to joke. The response was instantaneous. 

“Noo! He’s getting too big!” Jaemin climbed atop of the bed and messed about with the blanket, until he buried himself under it all. Having settled in a hand snuck out and grabbed Jeno’s. His eyes were closing when he whispered “You’d be such a good dad.”

Jeno couldn’t get out anything else, but a surprised “Huh?”

“Yeah! I wish you were  _ my _ dad!”

Jeno rubbed his forehead with the hand that was still free. “Okay, this is spiraling. You need to sleep.” He kissed Jaemin’s cheek and straightened out his blanket. 

“Now you’re babying me. That’s not fair! I just said I want a baby, and want to baby someone. I should baby you, if anything.” With that he took hold of Jeno’s shirt and pulled. Jeno, not having expected that, fell. He managed to land, mostly, on the mattress, and not on Jaemin. 

A few seconds later Jeno was also buried under the blanket, and with a Jaemin wrapped around him. 

“See, this is much better.” Jaemin was threading his fingers through Jeno’s hair. 

Jeno just sighed. “If you say so, Nana. Can you sleep now?” 

“Yeah, I think that sounds like a nice plan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Have a great day/night, wherever you are!


End file.
